


your love is my drug

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: One of the team is injected with a strong aphrodisiac to torture them. One (or more) of their teammates notices and helps them out with the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my drug

At first, Hannibal didn't _get_ it -- he was just pissed off that the lowlife thugs not only took his cigars and smoked them, but also put them out _on his palms_. While he was trying not to let the pain show -- and _damn_ , burns _hurt_ , he had forgotten how much -- they readied a syringe. Hannibal barely noticed the twinge when they stuck it in him, focusing instead on the timetable for the rest of the team getting him out. He hadn't planned for being injected with a sedative, but it wouldn't make too much of a difference. And if he passed out completely, he knew he could count on his team to carry him out.

"Suck on that for awhile, Pops," one of his captors said with a rather sickening grin, before double-checking to make sure the bonds tying Hannibal to the chair were secure. Hannibal just rolled his eyes and waited for the sedative to take effect. These were probably the worst kidnappers ever.

It was a few minutes after everyone else left the room that he realized maybe it wasn't a sedative after all.

_Okay_ , he thought to himself as worryingly familiar heat began to wrap around his stomach, and lower. _I definitely didn't plan for this_. It didn't take him too long to realize that whatever they had shot him up with had to be pretty strong stuff -- maybe some sort of black-market Viagra, as ridiculous as that sounded -- because, although he was in damn good shape for a man his age, he was still _his age_ , and he didn't just randomly get hard anymore. But it wasn't a big deal, he reassured himself, brain already planning. He would get out of here, find a convenient bathroom, and -- 

And do absolutely nothing with his burned palms.

Oh, _hell_.

Well, these guys were creative, he had to give them that.

***********************************************************************  
By the time the boys showed up, Hannibal was ready to attempt ramming his head against the wall. He had actually managed to scoot his chair several feet to the left and was making considerable progress when Face, with characteristic flair, kicked open the door.

"Sorry we're late, boss," he apologized, across the room and slicing through the ropes tying Hannibal to the chair. "We got a little...well, a little tied up. You okay?"

"I'll be fine, but don't hand me a gun," Hannibal said, showing his palms to Face, who hissed in sympathy.

"BA, punch them a little extra," he muttered into his comm link. "Don't worry, Hannibal, they look like they'll heal in a week or two."

Oh, _great._

They were leaving the abandoned warehouse -- okay, that part wasn't so creative -- when suddenly, Face pressed against Hannibal's side and pulled an arm over his shoulders. 

"You were limping a little," Face said by way of explanation. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy," Hannibal replied through gritted teeth. It took every ounce of his considerable self-control to stop himself from pressing further into Face's warm, solid body. He was just grateful that the excitement -- for lack of a better word -- of the escape was preventing any of his team from noticing the not-so-little problem in his pants.

"You good, Hannibal?" BA asked from the drivers seat of the van as Face slid Hannibal into the back with Murdock before hopping into the front seat himself.

"Well, my hands are going to be out of action for a little while," Hannibal said, holding them up for inspection.

"They make you look like Jesus," Murdock observed, already going for the medical kit. "Here, let me clean 'em up a little." Despite his slightly concerning habit of stitching patterns into people, Murdock was actually a competent doctor when he had to be. He grabbed Hannibal's wrists and yanked older man towards him. Hannibal winced, waiting for --

"Hannibal?"

He opened his eyes. Murdock was very clearly staring at his crotch. "You wanna share something with the class?"

Face twisted around in his seat to see what was going on. "Whoa! Hannibal! I didn't know you liked being tied up _that_ much!"

Interested, BA attempted to look, but Face made him keep his eyes on the road.

"I _don't_ ," Hannibal said through a clenched jaw. "They shot me up with something."

"What was it? Viagra?" Face joked, but stopped chuckling when he saw Hannibal's expression. "Do you just wanna take care of it now? We can, um, not look."

Hannibal wordlessly held up his hands.

_"Oh,_ " Face realized. Murdock tutted and shook his head, gently applying burn cream to Hannibal's wounds. "That sucks. You want me to buy you a prostitute or something?"

"No thank you, Face, I do not want you to buy me a prostitute," Hannibal said, still gritting his teeth. "Look, I'll just....figure something out." The problem with that was he couldn't think with all his blood in the wrong head.

"Boss-man, I can help you out with that," Murdock offered, finishing bandaging Hannibal's palms.

Yes, Hannibal did want that, very much, but he wasn't about to take advantage of his boys, who were just trying to help out their leader. "No, it's fine-"

"It wasn't a question," Murdock informed him, sliding off his seat and kneeling in front of Hannibal. 

" _Murdock_!" BA shouted. "You can't do that in my van!"

"But Bosco, it's for _Hannibal_ ," Murdock protested, winking at Hannibal. BA met Hannibal's eyes in the rearview mirror, and the driver sighed. 

"Fine, fine," he muttered. "But we better not get pulled over for public indecency. Or for you not wearing your seatbelts."

Hannibal hissed as Murdock successfully removed his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his painfully hard cock. Without any more comments from the peanut gallery, so to speak, Murdock took Hannibal in his mouth and went to work. Hannibal gasped, his head falling back against the headrest.

"I'll keep an eye out for cops," he dimly heard Face saying from the front seat. Every other thought was driven from his head as Murdock swirled his tongue around the head of his dick. Clearly, he had done this before, and Hannibal thought about making a mental note to ask about it, but between Murdock on his knees sucking him off and the general vibrations of the van -- which clearly needed its transmission checked, no matter what BA said -- Hannibal came in record time, biting into his sleeve to keep from shouting.

"Thanks, Murdock," he managed to gasp, once his vision had cleared up again and everyone was in their proper seats.

"Anytime," the pilot said with a grin. "No, seriously. I mean it. _Anytime_."  
*****************************************************************************  
Whatever they had given him had clearly been pretty strong stuff, because by the time they were in the safe house, Hannibal was already hard again.

"I'm taking a shower," he grumbled grumpily as Murdock started dinner preparations. He didn't stomp off to the bathroom -- he was far too dignified than that -- but it was a close thing.

Getting his clothes off and turning the shower on was relatively difficult, what with his hands being bandaged pretty tightly and any motion sending a twinge of pain across his palm, but it was manageable. Jerking off was not, and Hannibal huffed, standing under the cold water. It wasn't working.

Hannibal was so busy feeling his brain go numb that he didn't notice anyone else entering the bathroom until Face had pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

_"Holy shit_!" he yelped as the cold water hit him. "What are you doing, trying to turn your dick into an icicle?"

"Hello, Face," Hannibal greeted in a rather resigned sort of way. He adjusted the water to a level more acceptable to human bodies. "Is there any particular reason you are currently in my shower?"

"Do I need a reason?" Face asked cheekily. Hannibal just glared at him. "Okay, I confess, I had ulterior motives."

"I bet. You walked in here naked."

"And lubed up." Face waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hannibal hadn't thought it was possible for him to get any harder. It was.

"Figured I'd be the next one to help you out," Face purred, stepping closer and settling his hands on Hannibal's hips. Hannibal, for his part, had already crossed about five billion lines that day, so he took the invitation for what it was, and kissed Face, an activity he quickly decided to do much more often. Face sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, pressing their bodies flush against one another, slick muscle sliding against slick muscle. Hannibal groaned.

And after he shoved Face face-first against the shower wall and fucked him to within an inch of both their sanities -- he let Face wash his hair for him, and he only complained a little bit when Face used the stuff that smelled like tangerines.  
*********************************************************************  
Hannibal had hoped against hope that the drug had worked its way out of his system by the time he finally crawled into bed that evening, worn out by the events of the day, but his hopes were for naught. He found himself staring at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but his persistent problem was preventing him. He had already tried counting sheep -- both forwards and backwards from five hundred -- and would have chugged half their supply of knockout pills, except he wasn't that desperate, or stupid, to take more drugs when he didn't know how it would react with whatever-the-hell was currently in this system.

Well, this sucked.

His door creaked open, providing a welcome, if incredibly short, distraction.

"Hannibal? You asleep?"

"Nope," Hannibal sighed heavily.

BA sat down on the bed. "C'mere."

"What?" Hannibal's brain clearly wasn't getting enough oxygen, if it took him this long to formulate and process thoughts. "Oh, no, BA -- I don't want to molest you _too-_ "

"First off, _I'm_ molesting _you_ ," BA informed him, "and second, do you really think I was gonna let Murdock and Face get away with all the fun?"

Hannibal groaned as he sat up, BA's body a strong and solid presence behind him.

"Just relax, Hannibal," BA whispered, slipping a hand down Hannibal's chest and into his pajama pants, wrapping a large, callused hand around his throbbing erection. Hannibal sighed with pleasure, unable to do anything _but_ relax, his head resting back against BA's shoulder. BA grinned into the side of Hannibal's neck, mouthing gentle kisses against his commander's throat. Hannibal made a noise that might, on any other person, been a whimper -- but goddammit, he was _Hannibal Smith_ \-- when BA twisted his wrist in an incredibly delicious way, and all but melted into a boneless puddle as he came into BA's strong and capable hands.

"Think you can sleep a little now?" BA inquired, humor evident in his voice as he cleaned them both up.

"Nnnrrrrgh," Hannibal replied, and pretty much passed out.  
**********************************************************************  
He woke up twice in the night. The first time, he had gone to seek out something to drink -- preferably alcohol -- but was stopped by Face, who coaxed him back to bed without a drop of alcohol in him, shoved BA over, and showed Hannibal exactly how talented he was with his mouth. The second time, Hannibal didn't even get out of bed because Murdock was right there -- "I was lonely," he had said by way of explanation -- and more than willing to give him a hand in getting back to sleep.

It was a good thing the bed was a king size. They were still piled up like puppies, though. Murdock was curled up almost entirely on BA's chest, who had an arm around Hannibal who, in turn, had Face tangled up against him like a giant octopus. Hannibal decided, before he fell asleep again -- for the final time that night -- that they should sleep like that all the time. They would definitely save on heating bills.  
******************************************************************

Hannibal woke up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy.


End file.
